1962 FIFA World Cup
Chile was in 1962 host the seventh World Cup , including six years earlier, on June 9 1956 , decided at a FIFA -congres in London . On the preliminaries did 51 countries participated, including nine rookies. The draw for the finals took place on 18 January 1962 in Santiago . The tournament itself began on May 30 and ended on June 17 . The tournament play was low spectators for the matches outside Santiago , the goal average which for the first time among the three goals a game, and especially the hard game. Notorious was the match between Chile and Italy, the Battle of Santiago. Brazil 's extended his world without the injured Pele and seasoning Garrincha . Content * 1 Participating countries * 2 Play Cities * 3 Results ** 3.1 Group Stage *** 3.1.1 Group A *** 3.1.2 Group B *** 3.1.3 Group C *** 3.1.4 Group D *** 3.1.5 Summary ** 3.2 Knockout Stage *** 3.2.1 Quarterfinal *** 3.2.2 Semi-Final *** 3.2.3 Consolation Finals *** 3.2.4 Final * 4 Top Scorers * 5 Statistics Participating countries [ edit ] Participating countries Play Cities [ edit ] edit Group Stage [ edit ] Group A [ edit ] In Arica was the first game the reprise of the European Championship final two years ago, the Soviet Union against Yugoslavia . This contest was won by the Russians, now 2-0. The Russians were deep into the second half with ten men, as a rough tacle of a Yugoslav yielded a fracture, the first signal of an excessive hard tournament. The second game of the Russians against the not highly regarded Columbia yielded remarkable point loss, because they threw away a 4-1 lead within ten minutes, mainly due to two remarkable blunders Lev Yashin , generally regarded as the best goalkeeper ever. Against the old world championUruguay was Yashin back to the lesson and the Russians won 2-1. The Yugoslavs also positioned themselves for the next round by clear victories in Colombia and the ever so strong Uruguay, which clearly had a lesser generation in the early sixties. Group B [ edit ] The key game in this group was the most violent game ever played in a World Cup: Chile against Italy . Before the match the country of Chile was in the newspapers ridiculed by Italian journalists and the atmosphere in the stadium Santiago was severely hostile to the Italians. In the field, hardly played football, but kicked, spit and even beaten. Two Italians were sent off in the first half and even showed police officers in the field to rest the minds. Really objectively the referee was not, for a vulgar punch of the Chilean Sanchez on Humberto Maschio was not punished. Maschio it broke his nose. In the second half the Italians went down 2-0.Since Chile in the first game or of Switzerland had won, the host was placed before the quarterfinals. West Germany was eventually group winner by beating Chile in the last match: 2-0. Italy-Switzerland had no value, but the Italians were now welcomed by the Chileans. Group C [ edit ] Viña del Mar was the permanent site for the reigning World Cup Brazil . Nine of the fixed basic players of the World Cup in 1958, tried to defend their title. However, the sparkling of the 1958 World Cup was gone,Mexico was only defeated in the second half, 2-0 through goals from Zagallo and the still young Pelé . However, in the second game against Czechoslovakia hit fate intervened, Pele shot at the bar, but sprained while his muscle. He still did the whole race with, but had absolutely no more input, Brazil was upset and the Czechs were fine: 0-0. Pelé would no longer play this game tournament, a great loss to Brazil and the tournament. The third game was a real test case: Spain . The "foreigners" were Alfredo di Stefano and Ferenc Puskas , di Stefano was injured and Puskas was at the World Cup in 1954, the protagonist of the Magical Magyars . Spain had to win and drew courage from the absence of Pele . Well into the second half, Spain the better team and had more than 1-0 should be. In the final phase focused on the world and after for putting Zagallo and Garrincha scored precisely the replacement of Pele Amarillo, nicknamed the possessed twice. Spain could go home and Brazil went believe in his chances. Czechoslovakia also qualified for the quarter-finals despite a 3-1 defeat against Mexico, the first victory of the country in five World Cups. Group D [ edit ] Hungary had six years after the subterfuge of the top players after the Hungarian uprising again a strong generation with Flórián Albert as a pacesetter. England and Bulgaria were convincingly defeated. England qualified with a better goal difference than Argentina by winning game between 3-1. Argentina proposed again disappointed as four years ago, because good players were not united. edit Six European countries qualify for the second round last seven World Cup. Of which seven were West Germany, the Soviet Union and Yugoslavia again at, Czechoslovakia, England and Hungary took place in Sweden, France, Northern Ireland and Wales. Of the South American contribution was joined by Brazil Chile. Of the dropouts were the shutdowns of Italy, Spain, Uruguay and Argentina surprising. Brazil was the only favorite for the final victory, but placed himself with difficulty, Hungary made the best impression. West Germany, the Soviet Union and Yugoslavia met expectations, England disappointed. Slightly surprising was the qualification of Czechoslovakia and Chile. Phase edit Quarterfinal [ edit ] Many as three of the four quarter-finals yielded a defeat at the group head in the first round. Hungary chokes especially in the outstanding goalkeeper of Czechoslovakia Danielle Schrojf:. 1-0 for the Czechs West Germany had to weather office in the quarterfinals against Yugoslavia took office just as in 1954 and 1958. The Yugoslavs finally took revenge by to strike in the final phase:. 1-0 Chile benefited particularly from another blunder by Lev Yashin , the otherwise reliable goalkeeper of the Soviet Union . Brazil drew courage from the escape to Spain and especially Garrincha straightened. The small player scored a kopgoal, a shot from distance and gave a pass to Vavá . Opponent England a chance, only strikerJimmy Greaves impressed by picking a dog escaped from the field. Semifinal [ edit ] The two semi-finals were in great contrast opposing kwa ambience. Originally the semifinal was between Czechoslovakia against Yugoslavia planned for Santiago , but the management of the cracker between Chile and Brazil decided to play there and moved the eastern European teams to Viña del Mar . For only 5,000 spectators beat the Czechoslovaks in the second half with 3-1 thanks to mistakes in the Yugoslav defense and again excellent goalkeeping by goalkeeper Schrojf. Santiago made especially Chilean 76,000 spectators for a cauldron, but Brazil and especially Garrincha were not impressed. He scored again with a kopgoal and a shot from distance as against the English. Chile it was getting back into the game, but Vavá scored two goals: 4-2 for Brazil. Just before the excited atmosphere resulted in two red cards for the Chilean Landa and Garrincha, who took revenge on the frustrated supporters kicked him constantly. Chile had come far, but now it was finally switched off: for the matches against Switzerland, Italy and the Soviet Union respectively partook one cheese, macaroni and vodka, was now drinking Brazilian coffee is not good enough to win. Consolation Finals [ edit ] Edit Scorers [ edit ] Statistics [ edit ] Category:1962 FIFA World Cup